Fid Tanti
Email: tstevens220@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Often Navy Blue, sometimes For Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 6' Weight: 176 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Fid Tanti stands 6 feet even and is some what thin and has broad shoulders, with dark brown shoulder length hair the and Navy Blue eyes. His build, not very muscular, but intimidating all the same. On occasion, people tell him he has the anatomy of his father, with the eyes of his mother. Born into a noble family in Cairhien, Fid was exposed to the game of houses from a very young age. His Mother, Smalia Vladar (Tanti), was fairly short and wore a mysterious green glow in her eyes. She was a seamstress. Glenn Vladar was his father, whose passion in life was art, a fine master painter he was. Fid spent countless hours at a time with his father learning the ways of a brush, turning out quite well in the field, just lacking the experience his father had. Glenn's art, or rather his views, would eventually put them at a great loss. Just before the last Aiel war, he would not take up arms and fled claiming, "I'm an artist! There is no place in battle for an artist!" In his fleeing he left behind a spouse and two sons. Smalia, his wife, died days later at the hands of a Maiden of the Spear. A warder came out of know where to save the boys found them safety within the walls of Cairhien's Library, where they could mourn their loss and share their loneliness, and was gone. The families nobility would be lost soon thereafter; his father's mind in shambles with no wife and great disgrace to the Vladar name, Fid and brother Dany were stripped of him, because he was no longer fit in mind or spirit, and were given to Smalia's brother and his wife, John and Gwen, who did not have children of there own. During this time Fid grew ashamed of his father, who's now gone mad, constantly lost in contemplation while spending most days filled in haze at the city common rooms. Through the house of his uncle and aunt, a bard and a housewife respectfully, Fid was taught a lot from his uncle's works and aunt's cooking, the young lad had seen life from a different perspective. He now knows all too well of art, and of the art of misdirection. The name Fid means, 'large tapering pin used for separating strands of a rope prior to splicing.' This seems fitting as a name for a son of a seamstress. It is with this connection that Fid chose to wear his mother's last name for it seems that she has named him, since he wanted to rid himself of all connections to his father. However, Fid felt more comfortable behind a canvas than he did in front of a group of people performing song. Fid was more interested in the art of war, than the art of song, he often painted pictures from descriptions of wars and warriors which he found in the library of Cairhien, his personal place for quiet thought. When the time came for Fid to start out on his own, he couldn't bare to tell his uncle that the teachings he received were a waste of his time. Uncertainty came over him, he thought to talk to his brother about these troubles. Fid was sure brother Dany would go onto become a successful performer and didn't think he had the same feelings for the reason that Dany was fluent in his motions and sturdy in his voice while on stage. During his last days in Cairhien, he studied a map book he found, copied a few of the maps onto some of his canvases and made his way towards Tar Valon, more specifically, The White Tower. A note was written explaining himself. "Uncle John, Aunt Gwen, Brother Dany. Firstly, I must thank you both for all of the sacrifices you have made over the years. Giving up the opportunity to have children of your own to raise two that were not yours. Secondly, I would like to thank you Uncle John for showing me the value of song and the art of composition. Aunt Gwen, without I would have grown even thinner than I am now, and without the knowledge of cooking. Thank you both oh so much. Dany, you were there for me and I am grateful for that, with out you I think I would have been afraid to continue living. Lastly, I am concluding this letter with why it is being written. I am leaving you all. I am sorry I could not do this in person, but it's even hard for me to write this and it would be much harder for me to leave after saying these things in person. I am heading for Tar Valon to hopefully become a bard at a few of the common rooms. If I am lucky I will meet a gleeman who can show me some other tricks of the trade so I can expand my knowledge and performance. I will continue to paint on the side and sell my art to the locals. My love, respect, and gratitude go to you. Love, Fid Tanti Forever your son and brother." Fid's true intentions were not even close to what was stated on his heart felt letter. His dreams were to pursue a life in the ranks of the White Tower, to protect those in a vulnerable state like his family was. He left also to show his father what he should have done, as well, to repay the man that saved him. Fid would throw away his brush in the exchange of a sword. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios